


Mistaken Identity

by BerenaRoseWolfe



Category: Bones (TV), Madam Secretary, Tower Heist (2011)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:02:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28668921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BerenaRoseWolfe/pseuds/BerenaRoseWolfe
Summary: Madam Secretary Elizabeth McCord and FBI Special Agent Claire Denham are mistaken for each other, after the FBI are called to investigate.
Relationships: Conrad Dalton & Elizabeth McCord, Elizabeth McCord & Claire Denham, Elizabeth McCord/Henry McCord, Seeley Booth/Temperance Brennan
Kudos: 8





	Mistaken Identity

It was six am, when I was awoken by my phone ringing. Grunting as I got up and grabbed my phone to answer it;

"Hello?" I asked as I rubbed my eye.

A male voice soon responded, "Sorry Claire, but our boss has just rang me and he wants to come in."

"Ok Booth, I will have a shower and drive to work." I responded as I wasn't expecting the next revelation.

"No need to drive to work, as I am outside in my car!" Booth replied as I shot up, "What?!" I said before getting up and walking to the window.

Moving the curtain and I saw Booth, "Yeah, like you couldn't knock Booth." I said as he smiled and waved at me, "I have a coffee for you and it's hot, plus I have a bacon and egg butty." Booth responded as my eyes lit up.

"Well that makes up for the phone call, I won't be long Booth." He smiled and then I hung up, I went for a shower and soon joined Booth in his car - after locking up the house.

*Claire's husband, Michael, was away on a business trip so Booth was looking after Claire.*

"Morning, your amazing Booth, and Brennan is lucky to have you." I said as he smiled at me.

Then he drove us to work as I ate my bacon and egg sandwich, we arrived at work and then we walked into the boss's office.

"Ah, Booth and Denham, morning." Our boss said.

"Good morning, sir." We both said at the same time.

He smiled a little; "So, we have had reports from the State building where the Madam Secretary of State works. She is of course unaware of our visit and our visitation request was requested by the Preside of the United States himself."

Booth passed me the file, "So something worries the President enough for him to request the FBI's help." Booth replied as I agreed.

"Well we do have to investigate it. Besides, if it will help the President to feel at ease we do owe it to the President, Booth." I said as he nodded.

Then our boss dismissed us, Booth drove me home and I packed a suitcase. I lived in London but I had a passport, I informed Michael and he wished me well.

After packing my suitcase, I grabbed my passport and I went to Booth and Brennan's house, so Booth could pack his suitcase.

That only took a few minutes, I ordered a taxi as Booth said goodbye to Brennan; "Let me know that you both got there safe please." Brennan asked Booth as he nodded.

"I will babe, bye." I heard Booth say as I waited at the front door. Then we got into the taxi and went to the airport, we boarded the plane to America.

It was an overnight flight, so I settled down for some sleep. The following morning, we landed in America and we went to the hotel, the only room they had left was a double room.

We just smiled at each other, Booth and I were close friends and yes we had a relationship with each other years ago - but we trusted one another and we still felt comfortable with each other.

After going upstairs and putting the suitcases in the room, we went to the State building, but before that we got some breakfast and a hot coffee.

////////////

As we waited for assistance, I popped to the ladies and did my business. Just after washing my hands, a woman came into the ladies;

"Good morning Ma'am." The woman said as I was shocked, "Good morning." I replied politely.

Then before I left, she said something; "Don't forget Ma'am you have that meeting with the President. By the way, love the hair change. It suits you Ma'am." She said as I smiled.

"Thank you." I responded as I opened the door and left the ladies, I sat down as I was confused.

"You ok Claire?" Booth asked me, "Yeah, just confused that's all." I replied as he smiled at me.

After being escorted to the White House, we went into the President's office. The President turned round and saw me; "Incredible!" He said as I looked behind me, the back at the President.

"Sir?" Booth said confused, "I'm sorry, but the resemblance is uncanny." President Dalton replied as we looked at each other.

Putting aside the whole thing, we sat down and he explained what was wrong. Soon enough, we left the White House and went to the hotel for a long hot bath (separately) and then we went out to dinner.

Booth went to the gents as I waited for our dinner, then a male voice spoke to me; "Babe, you ok?" The man said as I looked at him.

Politely I replied, "I'm fine, thank you." Then Booth came back and he sat down, we ate our dinner and then left.

Meanwhile, Elizabeth returned home and walked into the kitchen. "Thought you were out with a guy?" Henry asked as she turned round.

"What are you talking about babe?" She responded as Henry stood up, "Don't call me babe, I saw you with him. When did you dye your hair back to Blonde?" He asks.

Elizabeth was confused, "I have always had blonde hair Henry." He looked at his wife, "You know what hurts the most, Henry, is the ignorance and the fact that you think I would cheat on you with someone else. I'll sleep in the spare room." 

With that, Elizabeth sprinted upstairs and grabbed her nightwear before getting a bath and then climbing into bed in the spare room.

////////////

The next morning, Elizabeth woke up and went to work. She bumps into Booth, "Oh, please excuse me!" She says quickly as he looks at her, "No worries, it was my fault Claire." Booth responds.

"I'm sorry, I will pay for the shirt." Elizabeth said not noticing the name drop, "I haven't got a spare one, well I do but it's dirty. I'll take care of it, I'll catch you in a bit." Said Booth as they parted ways.

A few minutes later, Booth strolled into the hotel and saw Claire; "How did you get back here so fast?" He said as I looked at him.

"I've been here all the time." I replied, "What happened to the blonde hair?" Booth asked me.

I looked at him for a minute, "I've always had brown hair, Booth. You know that."

After getting change, we left the hotel and went to the State building. Little did we know that things were going to take an unusual turn.


End file.
